rising_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly
Biography S1= Slaves of Eye Carly is seen cooking for Grug and when he comes home she is disappointed with him bringing in dinner. Later, her and Grug explain to the group about the towns depression. When the agents kidnap Grug, he leaves behind his family necklace to her. Throughout the episode, Carly is seen desperately trying to look for her father. Birth In the Years Carly is first seen decorating the barn for the wedding, along with everyone else. She is also seen confused by Samara's demands. She is seen sitting with Grug at the wedding, and performing back-up vocals for Hey Ya! with Mona. The Destiny's Flame When Grug tries to invite Julie out on a date, Carly interrupts them and ruins it all by saying that Grug can't eat there because of his diet. This makes Grug upset, secretly. Later, Grug tries to get help from Jeremy and Sid to distract Carly, so he can go out with Julie. He explains that Carly feels like she has to protect him since she was eight, because her mother cheated on him. At the Gallery, Dani announces that they are going to perform at Samara's sisters' Bar Mitzvah, and Carly sees this as a huge opportunity to perform big, and tells Grug that, who is paying more attention to Julie. Later, Grug tells Carly that he changed the song plans for the Bar Mitzvah, he is going to sing with Julie and Dani. Carly says that she is not okay with the changes. Grug keeps insisting and Carly tries to convince him not to do it saying that everyone will be paying more attention to Julie rather than him, because of her legs and hair. Grug later reveals that he not only wants to sing with Julie, he wants to go on a date with her. Carly will not allow it, because she considers it a "huge mistake", but this is not Carly's decision, so Grug calls her a controller. Carly freaks out and starts screaming, and tells him in an angry way to never listen to her again, leaving the room really frustrated. It's The Bar Mitzvah and Carly sees Grug with Julie, she is about to confront them but Dani stops her and tells her that Grug is going to be alright and that she needs to be the daughter that he wanted, this makes Carly realize that she has been acting really crazy, so she goes talking with him backstage. Carly explains to him that she was really jealous of Julie because she could not stand the fact that he had another girl in his life, but this also makes her feel relieved, because he is a grown-up man that he needs to do the opposite of what Carly tried to do, and that never really did. Grug says that he will always need her, he just needs space to get to know other people. Carly says she never gives him space because she had the need to look after him and take care of him. They both admit that they make each other a better person and hug. Blue Sherd Carly sings back-up vocals for Tammi's solo for her Azuela, Alfie, along with the group. They later dedicate What the World Needs Now to Tammi and Zin and is present at Yin's party at the end. |-| S2= Mhelliah Nankova, Carly's actress, was promoted to the main cast in Season Two. The New Dimension Carly is seen in Sid's dining room towards the beginning of the episode. She appears very excited about the towns upcoming concert and confesses that she identifies with George Harrison because he was made fun of for his dad's poor paying job much like she is for her dad's job. She's also seen again in the choir room when Tammi outs Kevin and Zin's relationship and is happy when they officially get together. Later, she is seen enjoying the concert with the rest of the group. The Song Carly is first seen with the others in the auditorium, decorating the IMAX Studio for the concert and trying to come up with innovative ideas for their number. Carly's "crazy" idea is shot down by Coco who thinks it's boring and safe, and not fresh and edgy enough. She is also seen frustrated by Coco's demands. At her home, Roderick comes up to her and she tells him what the plan for their upcoming date is. Roderick considers her plan boring, so he tells her he loves her, but wants to do new and exciting things on their dates. Carly offers several other suggestions, which all get turned down by Roderick, who then says that she is "such a Katy." He kisses her on the cheek and then leaves saying he is excited for her to see him dance at the concert. She is seen in the crowd enjoying Roderick's dance at Coco's rehearsal. Later on, Carly is walking down the park with Roderick, and she suggests they go see John Mayer live. At first Roderick doesn’t like the idea, but eventually says that he is looking forward to it. Grand Opening At the Concert, Carly sings back-up vocals for the songs It Must Have Been Love, sung by Zin and Kevin, Father Figure (Reprise), sung by Jeremy and All Out of Love, sung by Cody, Dani and Samara. Carly is seen hugging Roderick during Coco's solo of My Everything. 100 Carly is first seen at the choir room at the beginning of the episode. When Mona comes into the room everyone starts clapping, and Zin whispers to Carly that Mona taught her how to shoplift meat in her vagina, which leaves Carly shocked. She then dances and sings backup during Raise Your Glass. She is later seen watching the performances in the room, and when Dani and Cola try their best to convince the members to vote for them in the Diva-off. During Roderick's performance of Mustang Sally in the auditorium she sings backup and joins others in doing the dance moves from when they first performed it. She enjoys herself during the performance of Happy and even becomes the center of attention while dancing with Sid at one point. Carly is seen in the auditorium, and later in the room during the performances of I Am Changing and Be Okay. She joins the group, for the performance of Don't Stop Beievin'. This marks her last appearance in Season Two. Relationships Grug (Father) Songs S1= ;Back-up singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song wb.jpg|Wrecking Ball (All That Glitters)|link=Wrecking Ball ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character